ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Prostate SPORE brings together a multidisciplinary team of investigators from Northwestern University, the University of Chicago, NorthShore University HealthSystem, with contributions from the University of California San Francisco, the University of Pittsburgh and the University of Southern California. These investigators are dedicated to conducting state-of-the-art translational research to develop and test interventions that improve the outcome of patients diagnosed with prostate cancer. In order to accomplish this, the Administrative, Leadership Development and Advocacy Core has the following Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1: To provide scientific leadership and integration that encourages the highest level of scientific productivity for SPORE Projects and Cores Specific Aim 2: To communicate and promote intra-SPORE and inter-SPORE interactions Specific Aim 3: To direct the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs to expand the pool of investigators conducting translational prostate cancer research Specific Aim 4: To provide financial and administrative oversight for all SPORE projects and cores Specific Aim 5: To lead monthly SPORE meetings, bi-yearly IAB meetings and yearly EAB meeting to exchange scientific information and receive input Specific Aim 6: To develop a Leadership Program that trains the next generation of SPORE leaders Specific Aim 7: To facilitate collaborations with other nationally funded programs, such as Early Detection Research Network (EDRN), Center for Cancer Nanotechnology Excellence (CCNE), International Consortium for Prostate Cancer Genetics (ICPCG) and DOD Clinical Trials Consortium. Specific Aim 8: To expand and support the advocacy and outreach activities of the SPORE, including a new Diversity Committee for Men's Health.